Peeta Bread
by Lady FanficWriter
Summary: This is just what I think Peeta's POV might be like when he gave Katniss bread. I also added a few other chapters for what Peeta might go through at school and home after the bread scene. UPDATED! THIRD CHAPTER COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so feel free to critixze and tell what i did wrong so I fix my mistakes for the future**

 **I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins. I do own the plot though.**

"Here is your change" dad said, handing the customer money, "Have a good day"

She seemed to be in a hurry, because by the time dad was going to give her his _"Special-Customer-Smile"_ she was already at the door. I watched as she passed a few kids, not too older than me, begging for food or spare change. I turned to go in the kitchen and help mom, but then I heard muffled screams. I whip my head around and saw the woman my dad just served screeching at the kids. The horrified expressions on one child's face reflected upon my dad's. He never had much of a filter when it came to his emotions.

"Dad why do-" I began before he cut me off by pushing me in the kitchen.

"Look, son. You know that's no way to treat someone who's in need. That was a very-". My turn to cut him off. "Are you saying that I might grow up to treat people _that way?_ I asked raising my eyebrows. Before he can answer I heard mom screaming, what is with all this screaming! Wondering who she was screaming at. I entered the kitchen. She was at the back screaming her head off about calling the Peacekeepers. Peacekeepers? I took a peek at the door.

My heart stopped completely.

 _Katniss Everdeen_. The girl who I fell in love with when I was only five years old. The girl whose father had died from a mine explosion and was left to take of her depressed mother and 7 year old sister. The girl whose tumbling through our trash can looking for food.

Katniss, her eyes wide with fright and defeat, placed the trash can lid back and slowly backed away.

Oh, how much it pained me to look at her. She saw me behind my mother's back looking at her.

She must _hate_ me. Even though she doesn't know who I am, we still go to school together. How can I just stand here and watch the girl _I'm in love with_ starve to death? Mom pushed past me grumbling unintelligible words and slammed the kitchen door shut. As I glanced out the window, I saw Katniss still there. A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach. She looked so weak, so fragile as her knees buckled and sank down in the mud. It felt like tiny multiple knives stabbing at my heart watching her, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back in the kitchen and purposely burnt two loaves of bread. I knew it was risky, but I couldn't care less. As if on cue, my mother came out of nowhere and slapped my face. She started yelling at me but I wasn't paying attention, with so much on mind I obviously couldn't. Hearing the bell chime meaning a customer has come in, my mom left and went to help them.

As I went outside, I avoided looking at her, knowing I might collapse from the look of pain and weakness on her face. My eyes wandered over to the bread. _No, no NO!_ I swore under my breath. The bread was more burnt then I intended it to be. I tried tearing off chunks of the scorched black bread. I looked quickly over my shoulder to see if my mother has come back to hit me. She hasn't. I tossed the bread quickly to her knowing my mother might be here any second. I sloshed through the puddles and closed the the kitchen door firmly behind me.

 _Katniss Everdeen._ How on Earth am I ever going to eat dinner again knowing she might not have any in front of her? My throat tightened and tear threatened to escape. I started humming The Valley Song, the song Katniss sang when I fell in love with her.

I choked on a few notes as I stumbled back to see dad trying to put space between mom and I, whose flailing a her arms with a rolling pin in her hands and fury painted on her face.

 **Yay I'm done! Should I make another chapter? Let me know in reviews! Compliments will encourage me to write another chapter hint hint. If you have any ideas what I should write about in the next chapter, let me know my either Private Messaging me, or simply in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was giving Katniss bread. Again. She was huddled by the same tree. The whole scene is replaying. No. Something is different. Instead of looking at the bread in disbelief She looking at _me._ Not looking. More like snarling with hatred.

Teeth bared with her face twisted with hatred and loathing, she look like a deadly animal. She lunged at me, making me fall on my back in the mud. She suddenly turned into a dog, snapping her teeth inches away from my face.

I woke up with a start. I was right. She does hate me. I tossed her burnt bread, which landed in the mud, next to the pigs. _I treated her like a dog. Damn it._ I sometimes think about that. How I should have just walked out in the rain and handed her the bread. And not just burnt bread, but fresh bread. I hit the heel of my hand on my forehead. A throbbing pain started under my eyebrow. I touched it. Oh, It was the bruise I got when mom found out what I did last night. I see a flashback replaying in my head.

 _I forgot dad was in the kitchen when I gave Katniss bread. He was looking out the window, and when mom tried to see what he was looking at, she saw me throwing the bread in Katniss' direction. She took her anger out on me with a rolling pin. And as always, dad tried to stop and calm her down. I tried my best not to cry in front of my younger siblings. As I passed the mirror at the stairs, i saw a big horrible bruise forming on my left eye._

I shivered at the bad memory.

As soon as I stepped in view of the kitchen, I heard a horrified gasp escaping from Rye.

My younger siblings all stared at me in shock and concern. They probably didn't expect mom to harm me so cruelly. Mom and dad didn't even glance in my direction, oblivious to the horror that came over my younger siblings.

Suddenly, Rye got up and grabbed my elbow at the stairs and dragged me back to my room. He was rough for a 8 year old.

"Good morning" he said.

"Yeah, good morning"I said rubbing my elbow. "What do you want?"

"How's your eye?" he asked studying me, and not answering my question.

Suspicious...

He stepped closer to me laying his cold fingertips on my bruise.

I sucked in a breath with a hiss.

"Sorry," He said. "I heard about what you did last night..."

I pulled away from him.

"SO?" I nearly shouted at him. What's wrong with helping people? Dad used to be in love with her mother, wouldn't he understand if the situation was reversed?

Rye just looked at me with his large blue eyes full of innocence and concern. I sighed.

"So mom was that loud?" I asked, attempting to lighten the tension.

"OH yes, very loud"

Silence. I studied Rye's face. He took after my dad, you can tell whatever's bothering them by their face.

He was looking down, with his lips pursed. I can tell he wants to do or say something and he's thinking about it. Again, suspicious

"What do you want Rye?"

"Um.. nothing. I hope your eye gets better."

"Rye..."

He was already the bedroom door. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Rye what is it? You can tell me you know.." I trailed off

"I want be a healer" He blurted out.

"A healer?" I asked taken aback. "Where did that come from?"

"Um" Rye said looking for the right words. "Well, there's this nice girl, and she um, she wants to be healer when she grows up and she kinda made it sound cool, and I thought that I can be one when I grow up so I thought I can try to fix your bruise." He said not looking at me.

"And what's this nice girl's name?" I said suppressing my laughter.

"Primrose Everdeen, her mom's a hea-"

That's it. I exploded with laughter. The annoyance on his face was clear to see.

"Awww. Does wittle Wye Wye have a crush?" I teased chuckling.

Rye scowled.

"Don't laugh at me just because I have the guts to talk to Primrose while all you do is stare at her older sister." Rye snapped and fled the room.

That actually stung. I don't which hurts the most; That it was my own brother who said those things to me, or the truth of it.

No, it's not true. I don't stare at her... _Do I?_

He's just saying that because he's angry. I mean, if Rye noticed it, my friends will obviously notice it too right? They would tease me about it, but they haven't, which means I don't stare at her...

All this stress is rising my temper again, I need to distract myself.

I started humming the Valley Song again.

It worked for awhile, but then her face popped up in my head again, Katniss.

I should draw.

I grabbed a pencil and started to sketch.

It felt like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders as I sketched a female with braided hair. It resembled Katniss.

I grunted in frustration and crumbled my drawing up.

My stomach rumbled and I realized I haven't ate breakfast yet.

An image of Katniss rummaging through the trash looking so weak and fragile swam through my head.

I just lost my appetite and flopped down on my bed.

Why does everything lead to her.

She has no idea of the effect she has on me.

 **Yay! Finished the second chapter for those 3 really sweet people who asked for it! Just so you know, Rye is someone I completely made up because I didn't know what Peeta's brother's name. Should I write another chapter? Let me know in Reviews! I have an idea of what the 3rd chapter might be like, but it's up to you if I should write it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter for those of you asked for it!**

"Ouch!" I cried in a hush tone. I was sitting in class, having a test, when a hand flew out and smacked the back of my head.

I turned to the direction where the hand flew out.

It was Cliff, one of my friends. Well, not really what you would call a _friend_. He was more like _the leader_ of our clique. You have to do whatever he expects you to do, like laugh at his stupid jokes, support him (even if he's wrong), make fun of others with him etc. He doesn't always know I'm there, I can tell because I once made a rebellious move to scowl at one of his stupid jokes instead of laughing. He has Mitch and David who're such great actors, they can be Cliff himself. I only hang out with his clique of doofuses because his cousin, Aspen hangs out him, and he might actually be my only friend. Aspen was the complete opposite of Cliff, which probably why I like him so much.

"Hey Pete, which question are you on?" Cliff asked in a Don't-Even-Try-Lying-To-Me tone.

Pete. Ugh. Cliff gave all of us nicknames. Some of his followers don't mind. But i do because i know exactly why he gave us them and didn't bother to give himself and Aspen one,he gave it to us to make his own name stand out. I refused when he offered the idea, but that didn't stop him.

He didn't even notice how I let the irritation show on my face.

"Does it matter?" I said turning around. I know I shouldn't have said that, but he knows my name and decides to call me Pete instead, add that with smacking me in the head.

Cliff grabbed my elbow, and forced me to look at him. His face was flushed with anger, and I knew he was going to get his revenge.

I was a great actor, but I only use it when needed.

My face softened, and I pull on an innocent look on my face as I told Cliff for the answer for the first question. He seemed satisfied, so I went back to finishing my work.

XXX

"Peeta?" Mitch said waving his palm inches away from my face.

I quickly recovered, not wanting to draw attention to myself. It was lunch time, and I was eating lunch in the cafeteria with the clique.

I quickly looked over to Cliff, and to see to my horror, he's following the direction where I was staring with his eyes. He found who I was staring at, and that was Katniss. I mean, I wasn't _staring_ , I was just _studying_ her braid...

And to humiliate me even more, the whole group was now looking at the table where the mayor's daughter and Katniss eating lunch.

Katniss' back was facing us, so to my relief, she didn't know a group full of city boys are staring at her.

 _Oh no_. Cliff's eyebrows shot up, and a tiny spark lit his eye and died down. _Was it anger? Mischief?_

Cliff then got up and made a bee line to Katniss' table. I almost shrieked in embarrassment. I cant believe Cliff is going to tell Katniss that _I was staring at her like a creep this whole time!_ She already hates me! Now she's going to be creeped out by me!

Madge got up to her wrappers in the garbage can. It was a bit odd, the mayor's daughter eating lunch with a girl from the Seam.

Cliff made it to Katniss' table and then turned and walked after Madge.

 _Wait...what!_ He thought I was staring at Madge! It all makes sense. Why would I be star- studying a girl whose back is facing me _?_ And Madge probably has a bunch of boys who has a crush on her. She was pretty, but not like Katniss. Madge looked like a princess, but not a snobby, stuck up princess. A caring princess.

I might have let the relief show on my face, because Aspen was looking at me like I was a complex math problem. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that almost everyone in the group was looking at Cliff and Madge.

I turned my attention back to them, and started to worry about what Madge's reaction. When Cliff pointed at me, probably telling Madge I was staring at her. She simply rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Cliff's chest and walked back to her table. I let out a slow ragged breath, I didn't know I was even holding it.

As Cliff made his way back to our table, I noticed he was still blushing from when Madge made contact with him. OH. Okay...

Everyone finished their lunch in silence. I couldn't resist but feel uncomfortable by Aspen's studying gaze. It felt like his aquamarine coloured eyes were breaking me down behind his glasses. It gave chills down my spine.

Aspen leaned into my ear and whispered," It's Katniss Everdeen, isn't it"

I know it isnt a question. 

I did eventually started to trust he did to gain my trust was when I was _just looking_ , _not staring_ , at Katniss, and he covered me by telling Cliff, who kept a close eye on me, we were playing Eye-Spy, a game where you find something while the other person gives you hints. He bought it, and went back back to making his stupid jokes.

XXX

That night, I made a mental note to stop staring at Katniss Everdeen. Like that would ever happen.

 **Finished the third chapter for only two people who asked LOL! Should I continue? Let me know in Reviews! Sorry this chapter was so boring! And by the way, Aspen, Cliff. Mitch and David are completely made up!**

 **Review please so I can know if I should continue or not!**


End file.
